batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batzarro
Wayne Bruce is a distorted clone of Batman, presumably created through the same process as Bizarro, the failed clone of Superman. At times it seems as though Batzarro is trying to aid Batman, but his mangled dialogue and inexplicable actions make it difficult to be sure. Batzarro describes himself as "the world's worst detective". Overview His origin is unknown, but his speech patterns are almost identical to those of Bizarro. Just as Bizarro has a reversed "S" on his chest, Batzarro has Batman's bat-logo on his chest, but it is inverted (upside-down). He also wears a utility belt like Batman's. However, he wears it upside-down as well with the pockets open. He calls himself the "World's Worst Detective". He uses a large steel chain as a weapon and as a grappling hook, but no other items. He seems to lack eyes and has yellow fangs. He was also said to have, opposed to Batman's origin, shot and killed his parents. Interestingly, Batzarro has a tendency to think aloud, often repeating what has just been stated in his thought boxes, the opposite of Batman's custom of quiet contemplation. History In his first appearance in Superman/Batman, Batzarro introduced himself as "Batzarro, the world's worst detective" to Bizarro. He is seen with dual pistols, gunning down couples who walk down Crime Alley, the opposite of Batman's origin story. Bizarro feels sorry for Batzarro since he doesn't get out much on account of his lack of friends. Batzarro claims that he comes from the same place that Bizarro does and wants to be a hero like his idol Batman. Bizarro offers to team-up and Batzarro agrees. The two shake hands and suddenly Bizarro starts to feel strange. Batzarro is amused by this and reveals the Blue Kryptonite shard he found after the meteor shower. Bizarro flies away and returns to normal (so to speak) and tells Batzarro that he will be back to help him solve the murders Batzarro has just committed. Batzarro thanks him and adds that he hasn't touched anything so the crime scene is not contaminated. (It should be noted that this entire exchange is done in the usual Bizarro negative speak) At times it seems as though Batzarro is trying to aid Batman, but his mangled dialogue and inexplicable actions make it difficult to be sure. According to Bizarro "Him no come from same place as Bizarro #1. That am why we am so different." He may be a failed clone like Bizarro or a Batman from another planet or alternate reality. Some believe that this statement was actually reversed due to Bizarro-speak. Therefore, it could also be read as Batzarro saying that he came from the same place as Bizarro, and that is why they're so similar. It was revealed that the Joker created Batzarro, therefore he comes from the same place as Bizarro #1. They were both created by the Joker. Batzarro apparently met his end when he jumped in the path of a bullet shot by the Joker to save his idol's life in Superman/Batman #24. Before then, Batman never even knew that Batzarro existed as the Joker reveals that he created Batzarro so he would have the pleasure of killing 'a Batman'. He was last seen been being put into the Phantom Zone by Bizarro in an effort to heal him. However, he appeared in the Infinite Halloween special with Bizarro, who apparently succeeded in healing him. He appears to be more intelligent and a more competent Crime Fighter. Bizarro seems to disapprove his methods and calls him Not-Bruce. Notably this story takes place before Detective Comics #822 Since The Riddler is still a crook. Infinite Crisis Continuity Changes Due to the sweeping changes throughout the DCU shown in Infinite Crisis, there is apparently a separate Earth in the multiverse where Bizarro-like inhabitants dwell. This could be a possible explanation to Batzarro's origin, because of the involvement of more cosmic characters (like Mr. Mxyzptlk) in this storyline. "Escape From Bizarro World" Action Comics #856, written by Geoff Johns and Superman director Richard Donner, with art by Eric Powell, introduced a Bizarro Batman, created by Bizarro #1 on his new Bizarro World. This is a completely separate character from Batzarro. Gallery 102164-39300-batzarro.PNG 87801-186586-batzarro_super.jpg 87800-67241-batzarro.jpg 182671-187605-batzarro.jpg Batzarro_003.jpg Batzarro_004.jpg BatzarroSM.jpg bizarro_and_batzarro_paints_by_zatransis-d2z4m1a.jpg Category: Villains Category:Anti-Batmen